gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 9
Talk Hey Dan, do you mind if we talk sometime on Wiki chat? I have this idea :) Instulent (talk) 20:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Well technically it's not a idea... could you just come to chat whenever your ready? Thanks Instulent (talk) 13:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey Dan. Could you check my new blog post, please? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) What's up I've been back from West Virginia for a few days. How's everything going with you? Jeff (talk| ) 04:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Question question Sup man we got an issue, here's the problem. Some leaked dialogue from GTAV makes it sound like Johnny Klebitz gets killed by Trevor. It's not 100% proven, but I'd say it's about 90% likely given the information - the guy who is killed in GTAV is named "Johnny K", he's a member of the Lost MC, and his girlfriend is named Ashley. The thing that's bothering me is I'm not sure I want to use that audio as a source at all. It was obtained from an illegal leak - I'm not sure whether it was the entire game or just the audio, but since the game isn't out for another month it was illegal. What's better, not writing about valid information or helping spread illegally obtained info? I'm leaning towards the latter, but if you and Tom both think it's better to write about it that's cool. Since it's a legality/copyright issue though, I think it should be a strictly bureaucrats discussion. You can see my conversation with an editor named Shadowrunner56 and the edit history on Johnny Klebitz. Jeff (talk| ) 06:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's Rockstar's fault, they should have released the digital version the same day with the disc version. We shouldn't post any info on the Wiki, but I'd love to hear that audios for myself! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 15:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Unlock page Hey man, can you please unlock the page Characters in GTA V? There's a lot of work to do and it is not actualized. 'Might need help with it. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Wikia experiment Hi Dan, what do you think about this? Tom Talk 15:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Awards Hey there Messi, So seeing as GTA V has been out for a little bit now, I just wanted to reach out to you and the other GTA Wiki admins about doing a Wiki Awards page/blog post for GTA V. What the heck is a Wiki Awards? It's basically a poll for the users that lets them pick out their favorite parts of the game. Here's a good example. We generally like to get the admins of each Wiki to suggest the candidates and topics for the awards, so if you guys have any you'd like to suggest, that'd be perfect. Please let me know if you're interested in contributing, and as always thanks for all your hard work keeping the GTA Wiki going! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:52, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Interview request Hello, My name is Tyler Colp, I'm a freelance writer. I'm interested in writing a story about managing a wiki dedicated to Grand Theft Auto, specifically, Grand Theft Auto 5. I'd like to speak with whoever that is, which, I assume is you, according to the staff page. If you're willing to speak with me, please send an email to tylercolp@gmail.com. Thanks! -Tyler Hey Dan :) I have a question about GTA V :) If you buying a car form the internet and the car sended to your garbege and you ruined the car and the car explode the car will return or you need to buy a new one? thanks for answering :D Happy Eid! Hi Dan, and happy Eid! [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 06:51, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm on GTA Wiki everyday. I usually edit pages and look out for grammatical mistakes. Anyway, I'm messaging you in regards to a certain page. I believe the title of the page "Vapid Fleet Sedan" should be changed to "Stanier". I'd do it myself, but I don't know how to change titles on wiki pages. Thanks in advance.NikoFreedom (talk) 07:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Demotion vote Just so you know, I decided to nominate Winter Moon for demotion. My reasoning is explained in the demotion discussion. Jeff (talk| ) 16:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey dude, check out the Community Notice Board please. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Check this out Since we'll have some patrollers looking for an admin job and since being an admin is a sort of common sense thing, I wrote User:McJeff/Admin cases. If you want to take a look and tell me if it looks alright to you or if you see any problems with it, please do. Jeff (talk| ) 22:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Protagonist I have noticed a problem with GTA V's protagonist link on the main page. The link takes you to a GTA V Protagonist page, but that redirects to Michael's page. Just a suggestion but, since there are 3 protagonists, shouldn't the link lead to a disambiguation page listing all 3 of them (Michael, Franklin, and Trevor)? Forcaster (talk) 03:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Bully Wiki block discussion Hey Messi1983, I'm coastercam7788. I was blocked on Bully Wiki for not making good edits and not using the quote template. McJeff told me to talk to you about the block. So, can you unblock me, or mentor me as he said? Thanks... Jakob Johnson 17:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Can I please edit the Franklin Clinton page?My information will be correct and I promise it won't be a spectaculation info I'm Sean.drew.535i New Admin Solution Hi Dan. We need you and Jeff to vote on the community notice board as we've been waiting for both of you to vote on it for some time now. Please leave a vote when you get the chance. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC)